Instinct de survie
by lunny
Summary: La mission prime sur les coéquipiers… Cela semblait si simple et si facile, mais à circonstance réelle, comment différencier les mauvais choix des bons ? très léger SasukexNaruto.


**Titre :** Instinct de survie

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire d'une bande de ninjas et d'un village caché ?

**Résumé :** La mission prime sur les coéquipiers… Cela semblait si simple et si facile, mais à circonstance réelle, comment différencier les mauvais choix des bons ? très léger SasukexNaruto.

**Genre :** un petit de shonen-ai si vous voulez, mais on peut très bien considérer ça comme un friendship.

**Avertissement :** Ne prend pas en compte le départ de Sasuke ect… On pourrait donc considérer cela comme un UA très léger… L'âge des personnages n'est pas précisé, j'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir aux alentours de vingt ans.

**Note :** Un petit retour rapide sur le fandom Naruto pour exposer une fic à l'idée qui peut-être a été déjà traitée (dans ce cas je m'excuse de mon manque d'originalité). Mais bon, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il se fait ici, alors… Ce texte n'a pas été bêta-lecturé, certaines fautes peuvent persister.

Bonne lecture !

Il y a certaines décisions qui vont à l'encontre des principes que l'on nous a inculqués. Il y a des choix qui nous mènent à des endroits que l'on n'aurait jamais pensés atteindre. Il y a des décisions qui se prennent sur le feu de l'instant et qui nous semble mauvaises plus tard. Il y a des choix trop longtemps réfléchis qui nous mènent aux regrets.

Il y a des principes qui vont à l'encontre de ce que l'on pense. Il y a des ordres que l'on ne veut pas exécuter.

Et entre tout ça, on vit sachant qu'aucune de ces décisions nous satisferons pleinement.

Parce que l'on décevra toujours quelqu'un.

Nous-mêmes en premier.

Et quoi qu'on fasse, il y a des problèmes sans solution.

oOoOoOo

Il souffrait le martyre. Chaque mouvement lui aurait arraché un cri s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être repéré. Ses gestes vifs et saccadés perdaient graduellement de leur ardeur. Sa course se ralentissait sensiblement. Mais il luttait, fixant celui qui courait à l'avant. Fixant son dos comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Cette personne qui ne se retournait pas pour voir la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage. Qui ne voyait pas les gestes qui réclamaient de plus en plus d'énergie. La sueur abondante qui perlait étrangement sur les tempes pâles. Le souffle trop irrégulier, comme à la recherche d'oxygène. Haletant pantelant, prêt à s'effondrer à terre au moindre pas. Et pourtant il continuait à courir. Sentant ses muscles se contracter douloureusement sous l'effort. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était une course pour sa survie.

Et il voulait rester vivant.

Et l'autre qui accélérait encore, alors que lui ne tenait déjà plus le rythme. Qui écrasait sauvagement les feuilles mortes crissant sous leurs pas, sans vergogne, ne cherchant même pas à atténuer le bruit, tout ce qui comptait étant fuir. Il aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais il savait que les poursuivants n'étaient pas loin derrière. S'ils ralentissaient l'allure, ils reviendraient facilement sur eux. Et ils n'auraient pas la force de les battre. Trop nombreux, trop forts peut-être aussi. Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'ils les distanceraient. Et il aurait tant voulu arrêter cette course folle, se cacher quelque part, mais c'était peine perdue, plus assez d'énergie et rien ne disait qu'ils n'allaient pas être découverts facilement. Alors la fuite était la seule solution. Et sa tête disait d'aller plus vite, mais sa course ralentissait déjà.

Le bruissement des feuilles mortes sous leurs pieds semblait résonner à ses oreilles, tandis que son cœur battait à une allure excessive. Il avait l'impression désagréable de suffoquer. Et l'énergie que lui demandait cette course lui semblait insupportable, invivable même. Et un pas sur deux, il serrait les dents, retenant un cri plaintif. Et sa vision se réduisait peu à peu. Bientôt il ne vit plus que des formes floues, mais par automatisme, il suivit la tache sombre qu'il distinguait. Son dos à lui, le poussant à continuer, à ne pas s'arrêter dans cette cécité qui commençait à se manifester. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas s'écrouler de douleur. Et il se sentait fiévreux, de ces fièvres de grandes maladies qui vous enveloppaient des cauchemars. Il se sentait mourir d'une façon abominable. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas maintenant

Pas aussi stupidement.

Mais ses forces le lâchèrent soudainement et il s'écroula de fatigue et de douleur mêlées dans un tapis de feuilles mortes…

Pourtant rien ne laissait présager ce scénario.

Mais une routine qui s'installait laissait place l'inattention.

L'inattention laissait une ouverture à l'assaillant.

Et cela conduit inévitablement à sa propre perte.

C'était le scénario banal d'une mission tout aussi banale. C'était une équipe habituée à coopérer depuis l'enfance. C'était deux personnes opposées mais complémentaires. C'était des facteurs toujours aussi semblables, toujours la même chose, sans surprise, avec les même risques. Rien d'extraordinaire. Quelque chose de normal. Mais ça avait mal tourné car ils avaient présumé de leur force, ils s'étaient crus vainqueurs avant même de commencer. Ils avaient vu leur victoire sans même l'avoir aperçu. Ils avaient voulu toucher leur réussite sans même l'avoir frôlée. Et cela les avait conduits à leur perte.

L'un des deux venait de s'écrouler dans une forêt hostile…

Et l'autre s'était stoppé pour revenir à lui…

Tout avait foiré.

Il fallait qu'il se relève, il le savait, le plus rapidement qu'il fallait qu'il se remette à courir. Mais sa volonté n'était pas aussi forte que sa douleur et sa fatigue, déjà il se sentait entraîné par le sommeil sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se sentit secoué brutalement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, sans qu'il n'ait le souvenir de les avoir fermés. Et son esprit engourdi eut un de ces derniers sursauts d'énergie. Il voulut se relever, mais son corps resta à terre. Et l'autre qui lui parlait la voix entrecoupée par des respirations brusques et irrégulières souvenir de sa course effrénée. Et ses mots, bien que lui semblant lointains, le blessé arriva à saisir ses paroles. Un ordre, une supplication, une prière ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Et les paroles résonnaient étrangement dans sa tête, au rythme des battements irréguliers de son cœur :

- Relèves-toi.

Il n'eut pas la force de s'expliquer, pas la force de prononcer des mots inutiles et vides, il se contenta de désigner sa jambe gauche d'un vague geste de sa main, avant de laisser retomber sa tête en arrière, cherchant son souffle et se sentant par de même défaillir. Etrange comme sa réussite semblait lointaine ainsi…

L'autre releva vivement le pantalon du blessé, il observa avec une certaine angoisse l'angle étrange que formait la jambe de son coéquipier. Un os avait lâché, celui du tibia. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait voir à travers l'excédent de sang, une forme peu engageante à la couleur d'un os.

- Je vais mourir, Sasuke ? murmura la voix du défaillant, étrangement faible et qui semblait plus affirmative qu'autre chose.

Et Sasuke ne répondit rien, il pensait à comment l'autre idiot avait pu courir jusqu'à là avec la jambe dans cet état. Mais la réponse était bien simple, ils étaient des ninjas… Et quelque part, cette affirmation lui semblait pleine d'amertume, pleine de désarroi aussi. Il passa une main hésitante sur la plaie ouverte, l'autre ne tressaillit même pas, il serrait les dents, ne se plaignant pas.

- Comment ? interrogea l'autre, cherchant un moyen de retarder l'échéance, une autre solution.

- Contré une attaque avec le pied, souffla la voix rauque du blessé.

Les yeux du brun parcouraient la jambe avec attention, déjà il arrachait un bout de tissu pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Mais cela n'avait aucune utilité, l'autre ne se relèverait pas. Et c'était stupide d'agir ainsi, de faire ces choses inutiles, car le destin était maintenant scellé irrémédiablement.

- Tu aurais du le faire avec le bras, Naruto, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'il resserrait le tissu autour de la jambe. Essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur l'os blanchâtre qui pointait au vent.

- Ouais mais c'est trop tard j'imagine, déclara simplement le blond.

Il le savait déjà, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen. Que sa vie allait se terminer dans cette forêt hostile dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas, torturé, il finirait par en mourir. Rien de réjouissant, mais la réalité n'avait jamais rien eut de réjouissant. Surtout pour eux.. Ils y étaient préparés. Ils connaissaient la procédure à suivre. Mais ce qui semblait si simple pendant leur enseignement, prenait un toute autre forme sur le terrain.

- La mission prime sur la vie de ses coéquipiers, récita nonchalamment le blond.

Il essayait de ne pas se sentir concerné, il retenait sa peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Personne ne souhaitait mourir, pas de cette façon si stupide et brutale. Personne n'avait envie de mourir seul. Et d'une certaine façon, cela était bien la plus grande peur de Naruto, de mourir seul. Abandonné… Laissé à la mort. Laissé pour mort…Lui qui avait sans cesse cherchée la reconnaissance des autres, il ne voulait pas de cette fin, il voulait se relever et courir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Ses yeux fixaient maintenant à travers les branchages un soleil d'un bel après midi d'automne. Et quelque part, cette fin pouvait bien lui convenir, mourir ainsi sous un soleil chatoyant… Mourir dans la solitude d'un bel après-midi d'automne.

Dans une solitude horrible mais apaisante…

Et lui, il avait les mains tremblantes, ne cessant de penser qu'il devait avoir une autre solution qui ne conduirait à la mort aucun d'eux. Mais la vérité était simple, l'un resterait derrière pour ne pas gêner la réussite de la mission, l'autre l'abandonnerait pour ces même raisons. Et ses mains muées par une volonté propre ne lâchèrent guère le blessé, même, elles semblaient se resserrer autour du bandage qu'il tenait, cherchant à maintenir la prise plus longtemps. Si seulement l'autre avait pu éviter ce coup. Si seulement il était lui-même intervenu en voyant le blond acculé. Si seulement… Mais il n'avait rien fait. Et quelque part, le remords et la colère mêlés l'amenèrent à regretter de ne pas avoir remarqué. De s'être fixé sur ses propres ennemis au lieu de travailler en équipe. Un mouvement sec et qui sûrement avait coûté beaucoup au blond, ramena pourtant le brun à des concepts plus présents. Il pourrait bien regretter plus tard, les autres approchaient. Et Naruto ne souhaitait pas être la cause d'un échec de mission. Même si quelque part, il ne voulait pas non plus être laissé pour mort. Cependant, les conséquences de la première option lui paraissaient plus grave que celle de la deuxième. Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja en moins ? Ils en meurent tous les jours sous les coups. Pourquoi serait-il différent ? Pourquoi sa vie vaudrait-elle plus que celle d'un autre ? Et quelque part, il ne s'était jamais dit que cela lui arriverait, il s'était toujours cru non concerné par ce genre de choses, pensant sans doute que cela lui importait peu. Mais devenir ce ninja qu'on laissait derrière, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il posa un regard dur sur son coéquipier, souhaitant donner plus d'impact à ses mots, il lui demanda :

- Laisses-moi…

Si son interlocuteur sembla choqué, il ne le montra pas. Il s'était sans doute attendu à ses mots, et peut-être qu'entre son mouvement brusque et ses paroles il avait pu se faire à l'idée de l'abandonner. Si on pouvait se faire à ce genre d'idée… Le mutilé l'observa résigné et étrangement avec un nœud dans l'estomac, le brun se releva cherchant aux alentours un endroit où il pourrait au moins dissimuler le blond. Bien sûr le temps s'écoulait irrémédiablement et sans doute que les ennemis reprenaient du terrain. Mais, s'il restait une chose à faire, c'était sans doute essayer de cacher le blond dans l'espoir absurde qu'ainsi les adversaires ne le remarqueront pas. Peu de chance, cependant, mais il lui devait ça. Il se décida rapidement pour le buisson biscornu au feuillage encore dru en cette saison. Avec dextérité, pour ne pas le faire souffrir, il l'y dissimula. Ils évitèrent de croiser leurs regards, sachant que d'une certaine façon, s'ils le faisaient, ils dévoileraient leurs pensées personnelles ainsi que des sentiments qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir. Et que déjà, ces sentiments ne les entraîneraient que dans plus de profondeur. Et que celui qui coulait seul ne voulait pas noyer l'autre.

Naruto avait les yeux fixés sur le ciel azur. Aucun sourire n'illuminait plus son visage. Il semblait perdu dans l'immensité du ciel. Observant un vide pour ne pas croiser des yeux trop semblables à ses émotions. Il entend des pas lents, il s'éloigne.

Puis les pas se font précipités et bientôt il ne l'entendait plus.

La course avait repris sans lui.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant son heure.

Un kunai dans son poing.

Juste au cas où…

Il continuait à courir, plus vite, plus fort. Cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de son ami. Mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et les remords venaient soudain le hanter sans qu'il ne puisse les rejeter. Parce qu'il regrettait son geste. Et que les pensées tel qu'il devait le faire et qu'il n'avait pas le choix ne réussissait pas à étouffer ses regrets. Plus il s'éloignait de l'autre, plus ces pensées se faisaient omniprésentes. Il se sentait lâche de s'enfuir ainsi. Laissant seul celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Plus qu'un compagnon, plus qu'un frère d'arme, plus qu'un ninja parmi tant d'autre, c'était Naruto qu'il abandonnait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il n'y avait pas de doutes. Le blond aurait agit exactement pareil à lui s'il s'était trouvé dans cette situation, parce que leur instruction était semblable et que les valeurs qu'ils connaissaient étaient celle qu'elles étaient. Et malgré ces certitudes pleines de bon sens, il se sentait fébrile et incertain. Parce qu'il savait que Naruto ne l'aurait pas laissé ainsi. Que s'il avait été à sa place, il serait resté à ses côtés, pour amoindrir l'angoisse de cette solitude presque violente que l'on ressentait à mourir dans ces conditions. Sûrement, Sasuke lui aurait demandé de l'achever, parce qu'il avait été élevé de cette façon, pensant que mourir de la main d'un ami était préférable à celle d'un inconnu. Sans doute, la coupure nette effectuée sur sa carotide l'aurait tué à l'instant. Et alors, son ami n'aurait pas eu de regrets de cette façon.

Pas les même regrets qui l'assaillaient à l'instant.

Le rouleau volé à l'intérieur de son veston semblait lui brûler la poitrine.

Est-ce que la main du blond n'aurait pas tremblé en abaissant son arme comme une sentence de mort ? Des larmes interdites n'auraient-elles pas franchi la barrière de ses yeux pour se perdre contre ses joues ? Et dans un murmure n'aurait-il pas avoué qu'il était désolé ?

Mais il ne pouvait le savoir.

Parce que Naruto était derrière et qu'il ne survivrait pas.

Et déjà son cœur sembla se serrer douloureusement. Et sa course s'accéléra comme s'il voulait que la distance brise ce lien insupportable. Pour s'éloigner comme il pouvait de la source de ses regrets et la faire disparaître. Se forçant à penser que c'était ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Qu'il devait mettre un terme à cette mission pour pouvoir respecter la volonté de son ami. Et peut-être espérait-il, sachant que la frontière de Konoha n'était pas si loin, revenir à temps avec des alliés.

Et il espérait, même s'il savait cet espoir illusoire.

La frontière était encore loin, le temps de l'atteindre, expliquer brièvement aux hommes postés là et revenir, Naruto aurait eu le temps de mourir trois fois. Mais il s'accrochait à cela. Voulant à tout prix que l'autre survive.

Parce qu'en le quittant tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

Il avait pensé instinctivement à bientôt à la place d'adieu.

Et plus il s'éloignait de lui, plus il comprenait sa méprise. Plus il se détestait d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le lien semblait se faire de plus en plus présent, à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il se sentait sombrer. Incapable à se raccrocher à une raison quelconque qui expirerait ses regrets. Et sa démarche avait beau être vive, il avait peur de chanceler. Les feuilles mortes continuaient à craquer sous ses pas, ses muscles étaient douloureux et la blessure qu'il arborait à sa tempe le faisait souffrir. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Parce qu'il devait continuer, pour tous ces sacrifices injustes qu'il avait du faire. Pour cet avenir qu'il devait vivre, pour ne pas gâcher deux vies inutilement. Il fallait qu'il continue à vivre pour le futur. Que ce sacrifice ne soit pas inutile… Que Naruto n'est pas gâché sa vie pour rien…

Soudain, il se souvint du visage déterminé de Naruto quand il annonça à leur professeur « Je deviendrai Hokage ».

Ses pieds dérapèrent et il fit demi-tour.

oOoOoOo

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ce moment ?

Depuis que les pas s'étaient éloignés et qu'il était resté seul.

Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ?

Il ne savait plus. Il se contentait de regarder le ciel. Les sens à l'affût pour percevoir le moindre son qui trahirait la présence d'un ennemi. Pas très loin de lui, il entendait les petits bruits caractéristiques d'un écureuil qui grignotait. Au-dessus de lui, les branches fines craquèrent sous le vent. Seul l'écho de sa respiration semblait briser cette atmosphère apaisante. Si seulement elle ne lui semblait pas si difficile… Il resserra sa prise sur son arme, il ne pourrait sans doute pas empêcher grand chose par ce moyen. Peut-être pourrait-il le planter en plein thorax et éliminer un des poursuivants. Pour faciliter la tâche à son coéquipier. Peut-être pourrait-il le planter dans son propre thorax pour abréger cette attente angoissante. Mais il ne souhaitait pas mourir ainsi. Agir d'une façon lâche et égoïste. Car même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il voulait se battre encore. Parce qu'il était vivant et qu'il était un ninja.

Et que ces deux faits lui interdisaient de se laisser mourir.

Alors même si l'attente était angoissante, qu'il souffrait atrocement et qu'il était condamné. Il resserra sa prise sur son kunai. Et il avait oublié des pensées inutiles telles que l'espoir absurde qu'ils ne le verraient pas. Que peut-être, ils passeraient à quelques centimètres de lui sans le percevoir. Mais il souhaitait profiter de ses dernières forces pour achever un ennemi, plutôt qu'à se terrer comme un lâche. Pour que son sacrifice soit utile. Que jusqu'à la fin, il soit irréprochable. Même s'il avait mal à en pleurer et qu'il avait peur à en crier, il ne bougea pas. Il attendit faussement paisible face à l'ouragan d'émotion qui le submergea. Et il oublia la douleur insupportable à sa jambe, la peur angoissante qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, il oublia de regretter, de penser, d'espérer. Il oublia son humanité. Et à ce moment là, il était le plus parfait des ninjas.

Des feuilles mortes craquèrent doucement tandis que l'écureuil se réfugia dans le creux d'un arbre. Naruto ne cilla pas, tous ses sens en alerte, près à lancer son arme si les ennemis arrivaient à proximité. Et déjà il entendait une course effrénée plus loin, des feuilles craquant sous ses pas rapides. Une course rapide et brutale, il ne cherchait pas à cacher sa présence. Il approchait et étonnamment, il semblait se diriger vers lui. Et le fait qu'il soit seul était sûrement le fait le plus étonnant. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas. Et quand il le sentit assez proche, il balança le kunai à l'aveugle, se fiant juste à ses sens. Mais il entendit nettement la pointe se figer dans un arbre. Il n'eut plus eut le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. Seule la réalité morbide s'immisçait dans son esprit. Il allait mourir. Là maintenant tout de suite. Et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Et sûrement c'était indigne d'un ninja de fermer les yeux pour ne pas fixer son bourreau.

Que ne pas regarder en face l'homme qui allait le tuer était lâche…

Mais dans ses dernières secondes, il ne souhaitait pas être un ninja.

Juste un être humain.

Mais aucune lame ne s'abattit dans son cœur. Aucun kunai ne se pressa contre sa jugulaire. Aucun coup ne tomba sur son crâne. Rien absolument rien. Ne serait-ce le souffle irrégulier qui emplissait l'air. Craintivement, presque avec anxiété, il osa ouvrir les yeux. Et il crut avoir rêvé un court instant quand il vit le regard déterminé de son coéquipier…

oOOooo

Aucun mot inutile n'avait été échangé. Aucun reproche, aucune plainte, rien. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester silencieux et interdits. Il n'y avait pas eu de pourquoi parce que ce n'était pas important à ce moment. Parce qu'ils étaient juste derrière. Leurs vies se jouaient maintenant, pas dans des paroles sans valeurs et sans réels sens. Pas dans des mensonges ou des aveux. Il y aurait bien un autre moment pour les reproches. Peut-être que le blond aurait du refuser ce geste de folie de la part du brun. Mais il était déjà à ses côtés et il ne pouvait ignorer cela. Aussi, sans doute, il avait lui aussi l'envie égoïste de vivre.

Alors il taisait les questions qui venaient à lui, il ne parlait pas des raisons qui l'avait amené à revenir à lui. Il ne disait rien. S'accrochant presque avec violence aux épaules de Sasuke. Sa seule chance de survie ainsi et il aurait voulu lâcher. Pour ne pas être un boulet qu'il traînait avec lui. Mais l'Uchiwa tenait fermement ses jambes entre ses mains. Et sûrement, le blond n'avait plus la force de se décrocher à ces épaules qu'il enserrait avec tant de force. L'espoir était si douloureux à présent. Penser qu'avec un peu de chance, ils survivraient lui tiraillait le ventre. Parce que sinon, cela aurait eut l'air d'un geste désespéré de l'un comme de l'autre. Continuer à s'accrocher férocement à la vie alors qu'aucun espoir n'était permis aurait été ridicule. Alors, il essayait de croire que tout cela n'était pas vain ni fou. Ainsi de cette façon, il continuait à agir d'une façon inconsciemment et bêtement humaine.

Il souffrait, il sentait la douleur à sa tempe s'accentuer chaque fois un peu plus. Son cœur battait déraisonnablement et il était courbé sous les poids de son ami. Chacun de ses pas épuisait un peu plus ses forces et il se sentait ralentir. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, continuant cette course démente, ne souhaitant pas s'avouer vaincu. Et même si sa respiration redevenait hasardeuse et que ses mains s'accrochant aux jambes du blond devenaient moites, il continuait. Il savait parfaitement que si jamais il venait à s'arrêter, il ne pourrait reprendre cette fuite effrénée. Tout repos était proscrit.

Mais la réalité était là.

Chaque mètre qu'ils parcouraient ainsi laissait les assaillants reprendre du terrain.

Et si jamais ils venaient à arriver jusqu'à eux, c'était fini.

Et la cadence se ralentissait, il avait beau puiser dans toutes ces forces, il n'arrivait pas à la maintenir. Et il savait que la frontière ne se trouvait pas si loin, mais dans ces conditions, elle semblait hors de portée. Pourtant, il resserra sa prise sur les jambes de son coéquipier. Si jamais il mourait, il souhaitait le faire sans regrets. Sans avoir abandonné quelqu'un derrière lui. Intimement, il souhaitait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à mourir. Et ce simple souhait le poussait à franchir ses limites. A aller encore plus loin qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir aller.

Mais, il sentait sur ses épaules, la pression se desserrer.

Dans un souffle que le brun maudit, Naruto l'implora :

- Laisses-moi.

Sasuke ne souhaitait pas épuiser son souffle en bavardages inutiles, mais il savait que s'il ne répondait rien à cette demande stupide, le blond serait bien capable de délier son étreinte et de se laisser tomber. Mieux que lui personne ne le connaissait. Alors au lieu de se concentrer sur sa course ou chercher des mots qui l'aurait rendu à la raison, il resserra sa prise sur ses jambes, enfonçant ses ongles courts jusqu'au sang sur les cuisses du blond. Comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Que le lien qu'il venait de former serait indéfectible. Et qu'il ne le laisserait tomber que quand ils seront dans un endroit sûr et protégé. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas comprendre ce geste, ni percevoir ses pensées silencieuses, il murmura cherchant le souffle qui lui manquait :

- Si tu continues, aucun de nous deux ne survivra…

Et le brun ne trouva rien à répondre. Rien qui aurait fait face à cette logique froide de la part de Naruto. Parce des mots comme : Nous deux ou rien, n'étaient pas appropriés. Qu'importe les raisons, ils ne survivraient pas. Mais Sasuke avait fait un choix, stupide et irrationnel et il avait décidé de le tenir. Même si ça lui coûtait la vie.

Ça lui coûterait immanquablement la vie.

Et cela lui semblait si inhabituel de sa part, lui qui réfléchissait toujours longuement avant d'agir. Qui se reposait sur des raisons inébranlables et justes. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses gestes irréfléchis, dans cette attitude insensée. Dans cette folle course à la survie. Mais étrangement, il ne chercha pas à retrouver cette attitude qui le qualifiait. Il ne chercha pas des mots tranchants et qui auraient tus les mots de son ami. Il ne se réfugia pas dans un silence confortable et dédaigneux. Il se contenta juste de murmurer :

- Ferme-là.

Et sa voix semblait étrangement fragile faisant ressentir ces mots comme une plainte douloureuse. Mais il ne chercha pas à rattraper cette supplique. Naruto derrière lui soupira lentement et comme comprenant le message, posa sa tête contre son épaule.

L'instant ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne murmure :

- Ils arrivent.

Même s'il savait inutile de le prévenir, il l'avait fait. Parce que la course précipitée de leurs assaillants résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Comme l'annonce d'une mort violente. Et le brun aurait voulu que les pas n'approchent plus, mais c'était un souhait dérisoire. Et déjà, il les sentait derrière eux. Il se sentait pris au piège, incapable d'accélérer d'avantage même dans ses conditions. Le corps qu'il portait réduisait ses mouvements et lui demandait d'immenses efforts dans sa course. Il ne le lâcha pourtant pas. Pour toutes ces raisons futiles tel que l'amitié qui à ce moment lui semblait des plus importantes. Et le corps chaud contre son dos lui donnait une raison valable de continuer à fuir. Parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas survivre égoïstement mais qu'il ne voulait pas mourir généreusement.

Qu'il se devait de les sauver car c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette situation pittoresque.

Et au fond de lui, il lui restait un minuscule espoir qui disait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

La charge à son dos s'agita quelque peu avant de s'immobiliser. Soudain, il le sentit qui lui lâchait une épaule, il crut qu'il allait se laisser tomber, cependant il n'en fit rien. Il entendit le bruit typique d'une arme lancée. Presque immédiatement à la suite, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un homme qui tombait à terre. Néanmoins, il ne se retourna pas. Qu'aurait-il vu qu'il ne devinait pas ? Des hommes à leur poursuite, un blessé ou mort sur un tas de feuilles ? Ce genre de scène, il en avait vu des centaines de fois. Il ne souhaitait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas compter le nombre d'assaillants d'un regard et calculer leurs chances de survie. Immanquablement, elles approcheraient zéro. C'était inutile de trouver d'autres raisons à maudire ses stupides choix.

Il n'eut pas de regrets cependant.

Naruto s'empara d'un autre kunai, il observait anxieux les ninjas les pourchassant. Ils gagnaient sans cesse du terrain. Malgré sa fatigue, sa douleur et son désarroi, il lança encore un de ses objets de mort, mais il n'atteint aucune cible. Il chercha une autre arme à sa portée. La fatigue accumulée à son état ne l'aidait guère. Pourtant il se devait de continuer. Pour essayer. Pour se dire qu'il avait tout tenté. Qu'ils avaient tout tenté. Pour oublier les pensées tel que : c'était fini, ils allaient mourir ou toutes autres. Pour vivre sans regrets aucun. Pour s'accrocher irraisonnablement à la vie comme il en avait l'habitude. Pour oublier qu'il y a quelques instants encore, il était près à mourir. Qu'il lui avait semblé sentir le souffle de la mort sur lui comme l'annonce de sa fin. Oublier qu'il était une arme et non un être humain.

Le kunai atteint cette fois sa cible.

Il savait que s'il n'avait pas été là, Sasuke ne serait pas dans cette situation. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il courrait deux fois plus vite sans lui sur son dos. Il connaissait tous les sacrifices et toutes les responsabilités que le brun avait endossées en revenant sur ses pas. S'ils mouraient, l'échec de la mission lui reviendrait. Le manquement à ses devoirs lui sera attribué. Et lui, il ne sera pas inculpé de ces fautes. Parce qu'on le penserait involontaire, prisionnier des choix de son coéquipier. Pourtant, il était volontaire là contre lui. A lancer des kunais contre les assaillants. A s'accrocher d'une main presque douloureuse à force de serrer son épaule. A prier pour qu'ils réussissent. Au lieu de le lâcher et se laisser tomber…

Soudain, sans qu'il ne le comprenne, il avait envie de pleurer.

Et l'horrible douleur à sa jambe n'y était pour rien.

Il savait que le brun courrait de toutes ses forces, qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à cette unique chance de survie. Mais si seulement, il avait pu courir plus vite, sûrement, il y aurait plus d'espoir. S'il ne sentait à travers ses gestes et ses expressions qu'il n'était pas déjà à bout de force, il aurait pu croire à son lendemain.

Intimement, ils s'accrochaient chacun l'un à l'autre comme ils s'accrochaient à la vie.

Déraisonnablement.

A s'en brûler les doigts

Et parfois le cœur…

Une arme siffla près de l'oreille du brun qui fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable. La lame se figea dans un tronc dans un bruit mat. La peur l'envahit soudainement, sans qu'il ne l'eut vraiment présagé. Il avait toujours cru que sa vie serait relativement longue et qu'il serait inébranlable. Comme la jeunesse qu'il portait au bout de ses doigts. Mais la réalité brutale n'avait eut de cesse de le rattraper. Ils allaient mourir l'un comme l'autre. C'était une atroce possibilité. Le brun puisa dans ses dernières forces et accéléra un peu, mais cela devait paraître infime aux hommes qui les poursuivaient. Tant d'efforts qui se révélaient vain.

Sûrement s'il avait eu assez de souffle pour le faire, il aurait crié de frustration.

Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres sèches.

C'était effrayant de pouvoir distinguer ces visages dénués d'émotions à leur poursuite. De presque observer avec anxiété des yeux sombres qui ne voyait qu'eux. Et penser que sûrement, son assassin était parmi eux. Le blond lança un énième shuriken mais comme les deux autres précédents, il n'atteint pas sa cible. Furieusement, avec ces gestes empreints d'une colère brûlante, il en chercha un autre. Les larmes, incontrôlables, lui montaient à ses yeux. Il se sentait si inutile et misérable.

Une autre arme fut lancée suivie d'autres. Elles atteignirent cette fois sa cible.

Le sang rougeâtre s'écoula, se propageant insidieusement sur la peau pâle.

Un faible râle s'échappa du bord des lèvres pâles.

Sasuke le sentit plus lourd encore sur son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas. La prise sur ses épaules se faisait de moins en moins forte. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, le temps d'une pensée, d'une prière, d'un aveu. Avant de les rouvrir sur l'apocalypse qu'était devenue sa vie. Il sentit le souffle difficile de Naruto contre son cou. Le sang chaud s'écoula sur sa propre peau se mélangeant doucement à celui qui avait déjà coulé.

Sur son dos, le blond à demi-inconscient.

Une rangé de kunai planté le long de sa colonne.

Une parole douloureuse qui s'échappa dans un souffle :

- Sasuke… Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Une confession douloureuse et terrifiante. Et lui qui aurait voulu lui donner de mots vrais. Des raisons de s'accrocher à lui. De ne pas se laisser tomber. De ne pas le laisser seul. Mais aucune ne venait. A présent, il ne se sentait plus capable de l'emmener vers un futur quelconque. Les mots comme : tiens bon, n'abandonne pas ou on y arrivera, lui brûlaient la gorge. Une colère insidieuse mêlée à son impuissance emplie son cœur. Et il serra les dents. Fou furieux face à son échec. Lui qui avait souhaité l'emmener avec lui n'avait fait que retarder le moment fatal. Et la souffrance horrible que ressentait l'autre à présent était son fait. Il aurait aimé souffrir autant que lui, voir plus, comme pour s'expier de la faute qu'il pensait avoir commise.

Et même si Naruto ne le sentait pas, il resserra sa prise sur ses cuisses dans un geste de possession silencieux.

Comme pour se signifier à lui-même que s'était sa faute… Qu'il était sa faute.

Sa course devenait ardue à chaque pas, son champ de vision se réduisait peu à peu. La sueur perlait sur son front. Ses pas écrasaient les feuilles à terre. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et la seule chose concrète à laquelle il se raccrochait était le corps si lourd contre son dos. Cette personne si lourde dans son cœur.

Une douleur fulgurante lui prit à la cheville droite.

Et dans un geste presque ralenti par son ampleur. Dans un mouvement presque horrible dans sa finalité. Il tomba à terre. Et le corps qui était contre le sien glissa à ses côtés lors de la chute. Affolé, Sasuke lança un regard à sa cheville qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. De longues aiguilles fines y étaient plantés. Anesthésie partielle pensa-t-il rapidement, allongé dans la terre sur le ventre. Son regard perdu, alerté comme une bête traquée chercha une porte de sortie. Ses mains contre le sol terreux se crispèrent douloureusement quand une lame vint se planter dans sa jambe gauche. Son visage se crispa de la même façon douloureuse. Il posa son regard sur le corps allongé sur le dos à ses côtés. Le blond avait le visage tournée vers son côté. Un fin sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres du blond tandis qu'une infinie douceur semblait prendre place dans ses yeux.

Il avait assimilé la réalité de sa mort encore une fois.

Et il ne souhaitait plus lutter vainement, juste se laisser happer lentement par cette mort qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Et par son sourire, il invitait l'autre à se calmer et à réaliser.

Doucement, avec hésitation, Naruto tendit la main vers son compagnon dans la mort qui le fixa un moment.

Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant que l'autre main ne se lie à la sienne. Et un sourire semblable au sien vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Oubliant la douleur, la peur, l'angoisse, le brun resserra sa prise sur cette main, comme pour se rapprocher encore plus de cet être chéri. Pour que même dans la mort ils soient indissociables. Une étreinte pareille lui répondit. Doucement, il forma des mots du bout de ses lèvres. Des mots semblables lui répondirent. Ce fut son dernier souvenir.

Une lame trancha sa carotide.

Ce fut le noir.

A quelques mètres de là, la frontière de Konoha.

**Fin**

_Commencé le 21 novembre 2007 à 12:04:00_

_Terminé le 26 Avril 2008 à 00 : 50_

Plusieurs points peuvent sembler flous dans cette fic (comme les choses qui ont provoqués cette situations ou les raisons de Sasuke pour faire demi-tour). Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit des faits importants. Cela reste assez relatif. De toutes façon, je la trouve défectueuse dans l'ensemble et ce n'est pas l'idée que j'avais en tête. Ce n'est pas important.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu

Merci de laisser une review qu'elle soit positive ou négative, c'est toujours bon de savoir que son travail intéresse quelqu'un.

A bientôt peut-être ?


End file.
